


Speeding Towards Love

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The random yet appropriate way Pin fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding Towards Love

Koyama had some crazed idea to spread his member-ai to all, and what better band to start with than KATTUN? Many of them were already friends. In retrospect, Yamapi was glad that they had somehow managed to spot the motherly soul before he started in on the Jrock bands; he would have been in WAY over his head.

So all twelve were headed to an amusement park, Koyama dragging everyone to all his favorite rides, the Ferris wheel, the tea cups – Nakamaru had sold him on that one – and many other tamer rides. Yamapi and Jin were bored to tears, having already ridden most of the rides in the park on previous visits – what else is there to do on a day off, unless one wants to spend it smashed?

They hadn’t, however, tried the newest coaster, and were very eager to test their hearts against the threats of adrenaline and fear, but Yamapi worried about the chances of getting Koya-mama to agree to such a ride. Luckily, Ryo spoke up first.

“Koyama, you might like these rides, but some of us are dying here of boredom.”

Koyama was shocked, but he knew this wouldn’t be successful if people weren’t having fun. “Alright, you guys go have fun. BUT REMEMBER THE MEMBER-AI!” With that, he waved them on their way as he, Nakamaru, Shige, Tegoshi, Junno and Massu tackled the Ferris wheel for what had to be the fifth time that day.

Yamapi and Jin squealed together as the rest ran off, bouncing up and down like children as they said “Let’s ride the new coaster! Let’s ride the new one!” And then Yamapi smirked, catching onto their synchronized speech. “Jinx! You can’t speak Jin!” He giggled endlessly, the KATTUN members looking at him as if he were possessed.

Ryo chuckled, rolling his eyes; sometimes his leader was such a child. But off they went, climbing into the cars of the coaster that boasted huge drops, and tall, mountainous peaks.

Yamapi and Jin sat together in a car, Jin still denied the right to speech; his name had not been said three times yet, only once as they got in, Yamapi declaring “Jin this is going to be so much fun!” Jin nodded excitedly, and grasped Yamapi’s hand, gasping at the unexpected electricity, a shock that Pi felt as well as he stared at his friend quizzically.

Then they were off, racing up and down, and round and round and – It’s a loop-ti-loop Jin! Jin’s mental count ticked off two as he squeezed the other’s hand in response, then he was screaming, “Pi! OMG!” at their sudden upside-down state. Pi smirked, knowing that the other now owed him something when they got off the hurtling, speeding bullet of squealing, giddy doom.

When the end was reached, they sat there for a moment, Pi leaning over to say smugly, “You know Jin, you spoke to soon. You owe me something now.”

“Like a soda, right?”

“No. I think we ought to test something. Kiss me.”

Jin gasped at the suggestion, but complied; he had spoken before permission had been granted. The moment his lips brushed the other’s they knew, knew what had been missing in all their failed relationships.

“Anou Pi, I think I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\---~~~---

No one ever understood why they were together, not even the people who were with them when they plummeted. But that didn’t matter to the two; what mattered was that some stroke of luck had put them together on that fateful day that they fell, hurtled rather, in love with each other.

Leave it to Pin to have a rollercoaster as the cause of their togetherness!


End file.
